


Candi, Accidental Hermit

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 19,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: Im not sure why i made this
Relationships: I dont know yet - Relationship
Comments: 72
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure why i made this

My head hurt. What had happened? Sitting up, i looked around. I was laying on a pink bed, there were quite a few flowers decorating the room. 

"Oh your up!" Someone walked in, they had short brown hair and a pink jacket. There was a flower crown in their hair. "Are you alright" 

"I think so…" My voice was hoarse, "Where am I exactly?" 

"Ah yes, you're at my base. My name is Stress." They smiled at me. "What's your name and pronouns?" 

"Uhm, it's Candi, He/him/they/them." I fidgeted with my overalls. 

"Could you tell me a bit about yourself?" Stress sat down in a chair nearby.

"Erm Well I'm Candi, I have a partner, uhm… I'm an alien I guess?" They smiled at me.

"How cute, Do you think you can get up?" They held a hand out to me. I took it, my teal skin clashing against their tanned skin. I felt a bit dizzy when I stood up. 

"Besides in your base, where am i?" I asked,leaning against the wall. 

"Oh!" They led me outside. "Welcome to hermitcraft! My name is stress and I'll be your guide!" They giggled.


	2. Hardcore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I explain my world to Xisuma and Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice an heartwarming chapter

The person in front of me was in a suit of armor, it looked like a bee. He was taller than me, it was a tad bit intimidating. He had introduced himself as Xisuma. 

"So how exactly did you get here?" His voice was stern, but soft at the same time. 

"Uhm- well the last thing I remember was falling. Then I woke up on her bed." I explained. 

"I found you laying in the nether hub with the wither effect." Stress explained. I flinched a bit. "Are you okay dear?" 

"Getting the wither effect meant death where im from." I shuddered. 

"Cant you just respawn?" X questioned. 

"Whats a respawn?" I asked. They just kinda stared at me. 

"Your from a hardcore world aint you?" Stress thought aloud. 

"Possibly? What is hardcore?" I felt like an idiot. 

"When you die you cant come back- Like this," X turned to stress. "Stress kill me-" She shrugged and stabbed him in the stomach. I just watched in horror. 

"Just wait" Stress smiled, waiting. 

"And im back!" His head poked from around the corner. 

"How the hell-" I muttered to myself. The thing around Xisuma's wrist vibrated. He tapped a button and a small screen appeared.

Mumbo Jumbo: What just happened?

TangoTek: You ok buddy

Grian: Welcome to the dark side stress!

Stress chuckled at the last comment. 

XisumaVoid: Im fine, there will be a meeting tomorrow morning

Grian: uggggggggggh ok

Mumbo Jumbo: Shut up grian

GoodTimesWithScar: Quiet spore spreader

Grian: Hey!

Xisuma tapped the button again and the screen disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked him, a bit mesmerized.

"A comunicator? Dear you said you had a partner right? Wouldn't you have one of these?" Stress asked. 

"No- me and Leo were always together." I mumbled, itching one of the flowers around my eyes. 

"Leo must be your partner?" X asked, trying to clear things up. 

"Yea- They were my best and only friend, We hung out so much you might of well of said we were dating." I smiled, feeling a light blush go over my face. 

"Well, lets spend the rest of the day teaching you the rules of this world, then tomorrow you can meet the rest of us!" Stress flashed a warm smile.

"Exactly how many of y'all are there?" I asked, my social anxiety acting up a little.

"24" Xisuma shook my hand, "Well 25 now"


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kinda got lazy twords the end but i hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like fries

I was sitting on a couch inside a large building. In the middle of the building there was what looked like a giant pile of diamonds. 

"Hello!" Someone waved at me. They were in a purple suit with a monocle, there was a cat in their arms. 

"Uhm… hello-" I flashed a weak smile.

"I did hear Xisuma talking about someone new arriving. Im scar, I'm the mayor of the shopping distract." He did a small bow as a greeting.

"I'm candi, the mayor of nothing-" i joked. Scar smiled. He stared at me for a moment, looking up and down my profile. I felt a bit like his eyes were looking through me. 

"Can you see?" He asked after a while.

"Yea i can see," I moved the flowers off of my eyes, "My eyes are just a bit creepy." They were solid black. 

"I understand" He smiled at me. For once it seemed nobody was judging me. 

"Scar!" Somebody jumped onto him in a hug. They had fairly tanned skin and wide eyes, their hair was a bit messy. 

"Hello Bdubs" Scar hugged the man back, his cat stuck in the middle. I stared at the two of them, it made me feel a bit lonely. I missed Leo. 

"Hi! How are you? Who are you? I like your overalls! Your flower crown is adorable! Are those real antennae? Im Bdubs pleasure to meet you! Whats your name? Where are you from? Are you the new hermit?" His voice was fast and energenic.

"Calm down Bdubs! Your confusing them!" Scar scolded him. I giggled softly.

"Hello, I'm doing fine. Im candi. Thanks I made them myself! They are real. Its wonderful meeting you Mr. Bdubs. Im from what they called a hardcore world. I guess i am the new hermit." I chuckled, trying to answer all his questions. Bdubs cringed slightly at the "Mr." comment.

"Please don't call me Mr, it makes me feel old." He exaggerated his voice, filling it with dread. 

"Apologies, Mr. Bdubs" I emphasized the Mr. He gasped, pretending to be hurt. 

"Whats going on?" Someone else had just walked downstairs. He was bald but had a grey beard, he was in what looked like a pharaoh outfit. "Oh hello, you must be the subject of the meeting. Im Cub"

"Cub why'd you phrase it like that? It made them sound like a lab experiment." Bdubs questioned. Cub chuckled.

"Sorry, Whats your name?" He walked over to the three of us.

"Candi- Its a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled, i felt more like i was fitting in. 

"Are we late?" A fairly tall man in a suit walked in. There was somebody over his shoulders. "I had to get Grian out of bed" The lump on his shoulders groaned. 

"Aww poor mother spore" Scar smiled, his tone sarcastic. The small man jumped out of the man's grip and walked up to scar. He was shorter then scar, his hair was golden and he had small wings on his back. 

"Seed Head" "Mushroom Man" "Forest Nymph" "Spore Spreader" "King Grass" " Peasant Mycelium" The two continued calling each other names. 

I turned and looked at the other man who had walked in. He looked very fancy, He was in a black suit with a red tie. He had raven hair combed back, and a pristine looking mustache. 

He seemed to notice me looking at him, "Hello There" he gave a light wave. 

"Alright everyone, we can continue introductions later. Come upstairs, everyone else is ready for the meeting" Xisuma was leaning over the railing of the stairs. Scar and the winged hermit continued to argue as they went up. Bdubs and Cub just shook their heads and followed. The other man walked up to me and held his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. He smiled at me then headed towards the stairs. 

There were quite a few pepole seated around the table. Apart from who i had already met, There was blond man with horns next to another blond in a turtle neck, on the opposite side of them there was a brown haired man wearing a black shirt with a yellow creeper face. A few chairs away there was a blue semi see through person in a hoodie, next to them was a blond person with a hat. There was a literal night in shining armour as well as someone with a bloody apron. There was a man with a cybernetic eye, someone with a robotic arm sitting next to him with a man with wolf ears next to him. There was an older man in a black t-shirt. Someone in a black jacket, Someone who looked like a ninja. 

"Alright everyones here! Candi dear come sit by me." Stress waved me over, i tried to ignore the the feeling of eyes staring at me. My antennae had a light glow. 

"Ok everybody calm down and stop staring" X started the meeting. "To cut it short, we have a new hermit. Im aweare it's the middle of the season, but i hope you will al accept them into your plans." I adjusted myself in my chair, everything seemed to be going okay. "So, id like everyone to introduce themselves before he does." I was glad he was respecting my pronouns. 

"Hey! I'm tango-" The red eyed demon smiled.

"Zedaph, Its my pleasure to see another hermit" The turtleneck man waved.

"Impulse the responsible one" He smiled jabbing his elbow into Tango. 

"Jevin" the slime man said.

"Hypno-" he flashed a smile, then smacked jevin over the head.

"Im welsknight," The night waved, Someone appeared out of almost nowhere behind him.

"Helsknight" The other night sounded like Wels but deeper.

"Vintage Beef" the man with the apron laughed.

"Hallo! Im iskall" The man in the green hoodie chuckled.

"Doc" The creeper hybrid growled.

"What's Up! Im ren! Nice to meet you man!" The werewolf leaned over doc. 

"Tfc" the older man waved.

"Xb! Welcome to hermitcraft" the man in the jacket greeted.

"Etho" The ninja nodded his head.

"Grian! Welcome!" The winged man smiled then went back to arguing with the mayor.

"Mumbo Jumbo" The man in the suit chuckled.

"Keralis!" A cheery man in a construction vest waved.

"Cleo" a girl who looked like a zombie said.

"Howdy I'm Joe!" Someone with glasses waved.

"Hey im false" A lady with goggles gave a small smile.

(Not going to introduce the ones that already have sorry)

Now it was my turn, i kinda shrunk down into my chair. 

"Uhm hello- I'm candi and uhhh I like fries-" I stuttered out. 

Grian chuckled, "Welcome to the team Candi!" He launched his hands in the air and ended up smacking mumbo. "Sorry mumbo!" 

I chuckled, I think this will be fun.


	4. Mushrooms

I was sitting on the edge of the shopping district island, staring at the mushroom castle. 

"Admiring the base?" Grian asked sitting down next to me. I jumped a bit.

"Yea- I like the look of mushrooms. They look so magical. (Not a lie I once made a base that was legit a giant mushroom)" I smiled.

"You should talk to scar, he knows magic and has this little village. Im sure he'd let you stay for a bit. Or at least teach you how to build like that." Grian chuckled softly. "Speaking of mushrooms- would you like to join the resistance?" I just kinda stared at him.

"What resistance?" I asked wondering what it had to do with mushrooms. 

"The shopping district used to be covered in mycelium" he explained, placing a block down. "And when scar became mayor he changed that. So we have a little resistance going on." He held his hand out.

"Alright why not." I shook his hand, then i was in the air. "UH- WHATS GOING ON?!?!" My legs were flailing randomly looking for ground.

"Calm down im bringing to the base" He explained, adjusting his hold on me. 

"Little warning would've been nice" I muttered dryly. 

"Sorry Tiny" He chuckled.

"Your not much taller then I am!" I mumbled. Then we were on the little island. "This is much more impressive up close" I wispered.

"Arnt most things?" He smiled. 

~hes got great charisma~ i thought

"Cmon lets go inside!" He grabbed my arm and began pulling me inside.

"Grian watch where your dragging pepole- your gonna activate a trap." Doc grumbled. 

"Oh hush doc! I know what im doing." He turned back to me. "Welcome to Mushroom Land" he giggled.

"Grian that sounds like a drug-" Ren poked his out from around a corner. 

"You would know wouldn't you, my fellow hippie." Grian spat back playfully.

"Both of you shut up!" Impulse was adjusting a banner.

"Quiet impulse!" The three boys shouted in unison. 

"What have i gotten myself into." I muttered. 

"A lot, You've joined a server, met 24 pepole and joined a war. "Grian chuckled, answering my question. "Now lets bring you to scar so you can get a living place situated." He grabbed my arm again, then we were flying again. 

Soon we were over a jungle, there was a huge tree, a tower surrounded by tall pillars, and stress's base i had woken up in. I saw a mansion in the distance. I looked down, there was a large crystal floating in the middle of a lake, there were small little cottages and towers. It looked beautiful. There was also a giant snail- I thought that was a bit weird. Then i was in the lake. 

"You have fun!" Grian yelled and flew off. Now im soaking wet, lost, and hungry. Great. 

"Grian!!!!! Stop dropping pepole in the lake!" Scars framiler voice rang through the jungle. "Candi are you alright?" He was standing on the shore. 

"Yup- just peachy." I smiled dryly. I stood up a waded over to the shore. Scar helped me out of the water. 

"Here, i might have some clothes you can borrow." He led me to the snail. "Its a weird house i know" he said, climbing the ladder. "Come on up." He held his hand out. The inside of the "snail" was actually pretty nice looking. "Stay here, I'll be right back" he headed upstairs. I just sat down on the floor. A little cat came up to me, I gently scratched their chin. "I see you met jellie"

"Huh?" Scar was walking over with a set of clothes.

"The cat, her name is jellie." He smiled, handing me the clothes. 

"Oh- thats a cute name" I smiled at him, taking the clothes.

"I'll go upstairs," he grabbed jellie and waved. I looked at the clothes he had given me. It was a simple grey shirt and black pair of pants. My overalls had dried a fair bit, but they were still cold. I slipped them off and got into the clothes he had given me. The shirt was a bit large on me, but it was comphy. 

"I'm done" I half shouted up the stairs. 

"You look cute like that- like when pepole are in oversized hoodies." Scar smiled, "So why'd grian drop you in the lake?" He asked sitting down.

"Uh he found me staring at the resistance base and he asked if I liked mushrooms. I told him i liked how they looked magical- then he brought me here saying you could probably help me get a spot to stay." I decided to leave the part about me joining the resistance out.

"Im glad someone else feels the same. I think I can let you stay in one of my towers" He chuckled a little. 

"Thanks." And without thinking i hugged him. I had realised what I did and started to back away. Scar just hugged me back. 

"Its no problem" He smiled letting go of me.


	5. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I go end busting with scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note i make videos aswell as write so it may be some time between my aus being updated

I had made pretty good friends with scar. He was funny, a bit derpy, but he was cool. I’d been here for about a day.

“Hey Candi! You said you wanted a set of wings right?” Scar stood on the balcony.

“Yes why?” 

“Well i have to go get some shulker boxes from the end, which is where the wings are from. So I wanted to know if you’d like to come end busting?” 

“Sure why not.” I smiled at him. “Let me get a sword.” I started digging through the chest of stuff Scar had given me. He was kind enough to give me a set of diamond armor and tools. The color of the diamonds looked like a slightly bluer color of my skin. 

“Alright let’s go!” He took my hand and started to drag me off to where the server's end portal was. We passed Mumbo on the way out of the jungle. I just mouthed help. He chuckled and waved as I was dragged away. 

The end air was cold, but strangely comforting to me. We paused for a second, our lungs adjusting to the air. It was a bit to dark, i moved my crown up. There were 40 somethin tall black pepole?

"I wouldnt look at those if I were you-" 

"Huh?" I turned to scar, he had a pumpkin on his head. 

"They get mad when you look at them." He explained, looking for some slabs. 

"Oh alright" I slipped my crown back on my eyes. 

"Aha! Alright lets go-" he grabbed my arm and pillars up to a small portal. 

"I am going to have a bruised arm if y'all keep dragging me everywhere" I joked. 

"Oops sorry" he let go of my hand and started to bridge over to another island. One of the tall pepole appeared infront of me. It must of sensed me lopming at it, it lunged at me. 

"Scar!" I tripped over my feet and fell down to the ground. The creature was approaching me. The pumpkin headed mayor looked up. It hit me again, i backed away. Then the sky was dark. I could hear scars voice echoing through the end. The air was thin and cold. My body ached, what was happening to me? Am i dying? I closed my eyes, giving up on trying to know what was happening. 

"I dont know! I turned around and saw them screaming"

"Why'd you take them to the end!" 

"I dont know!"

"Calm down you two!" 

My head hurt. I could hear faint voices, I couldnt tell who was there. 

"Your okay!" Someone hugged me. The only person who had hugged me this far was scar. But who were the other two. I tried to sit up, Someone pushed me back down.

"You need to rest dear- Your body hasn't been through this before." Thats Stress then. Someone held a bottle up to my lips.

"Your gonna need this." I sipped the drink- it tasted like artificial strawberries. I could feel it in my stomach. 

"Whats going on" I sputtered out. 

"Shhh" My eyes began to ajust. I saw the shadows of Stress, Scar, and Xisuma. Well it looks like xisuma. The voice was deeper. I closed my eyes, id figure out what was happening later.

There were only two shadows when I woke up again. 

"Good morning" That was scar, so who else was here. 

"Scar-"

"What?"

"Leave them alone for once."

The voice sounded oddly framilar, but i couldn't put my finger on it. My eyes finally adjusted to the light. Scar was standing close to the bed, there were someone in a similar suit of armor to Xisuma, but theirs was red.

"Hello?" I started to sit up, nobody pushed me down.

"Hey" the man's voice was deep.

"Who are you?" I asked without thinking if that would offend him.

"Exan" He muttered a bit."You can call me Ex." 

"Alright, it's nice to meet you Exan." I smiled. He seemed to perk up at the mention of his full name. I could see a light smile under his helmet. "I hope I can get to know you better soon Exan" I gace him a wave.


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make a plan to go meet the Evil Club

Scar explained that I had fallen into the void, Exan found me floating around near him. Apparently I wasn't taking damage. Ex had flown me out of the void and brought me back to scars place.

"So who is he exactly?" I asked scar, as he was making some food.

"He's Xisuma's brother I guess? I don't really know who he is. He just kinda showed up one day." Scar explained, not looking up from the food he was making. "Then tried to destroy the server" 

"Did anyone ever ask him why?"

"I belive Xisuma did"

"He seems like a cool guy"

"He tends to push pepole away, if you wanted to be friends with him you'd have to have some perseverance. Anyway Foods done" He handed me a bowl of soup.

"Your a good chef!" I thanked him and drank the soup. 

"Thank you, Stress taught me." He smiled, and took his own soup. 

"Where does he live" i asked after I finished thd soup.

"You really want to know him, don't you" he chuckled softly. "He lives in the void, but he does spend quite a lot of time in the nether." He explained, picking up the bowls. 

"I haven't been to the nether since i got here." I thought out loud. 

"I'd come with you, but they dont like me to much."

"They?"

"Yea there's 5 of them, they call it the evil club i belive."

"Who exactly is in it?"

"Well there's Ex, and Helsnight. The second night you met the other day. My brother is in their group too-"

"You have a brother?"

"Yea he calls himself BadTimesWithScar"

"Alright, who else?" 

"There is two Grians in the group, ones called Npc; the other is called Robert."

"Robert?"

"His name is Robot Grian, but npc calls him Robert."

"Thats kinda cool!"

"I guess it is- If you want to get there I'd suggest talking to Welsknight. He takes Hels to them a lot."

"Who is Wels to Hels?"

"Well i belive their brothers- Im not sure. He's a bit aggressive"

"Alright, where does Wels live"

"I can bring you to his place," 

I smiled, i think it would be fun to be there. 

"We gotta stop by Xisumas place first, Hes got a comunicator for you"

"Oki Doki"


	7. Evil Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh boy- these guys need some help.

Candi_Sweetshop: Testing?

Mumbo Jumbo: Congrats on the comunicator

Grian: Your officially a hermit

Iskall85: Mumbo what is this-

Mumbo Jumbo: What?

Candi_Sweetshop: i feel like im missing somethin

GoodTimesWithScar: Wels you busy

Welsknight: No not really why

GoodTimesWithScar: Candi wants to meet Evil Club

Xisuma: Be careful- 

Welsknight: Got it

Xisuma: They can be a bit rude

Candi's_SweetShop: Gotcha 

Wels was guiding me through a nether tunnel. The nether looked pretty different then where I'm from, beautiful blue and red trees- Pigs that kept chasing me, well that part isnt as nice.

"Alright were here!" Wels had led me to a small little base, inside of a cove. There was a lava pool around it.

"What's going on out here" someone who looked like scar, but completely grey stepped out. "Wels what are you doing here? Whos that" He started to stare at us.

"Whats going on bad?" Exan poked his head out from behind him. "Oh your candi-" I waved at him.

"Who now?" Who'd I'd assume is BadTimesWithScar turned to look at him. "You making friends with people we don't know?" 

"No- They crashed into my void house earlier today" Ex shook his head. 

"Oh right- you told us about that. I thought you were exaggerating when you said they had flowers over their eyes." I just kinda stared at him.

"Anywho- Candis the new hermit, s- He wanted to meet you five" I glanced at Wels as he slipped up on my pronouns. 

"He-"

"Oh well come on down here" Bad was cut off by Exan inviting me down. I waved Wels goodbye.

"I'll be back in a few hours to pick you and Wels up!" 

Inside the little cottage was much larger than it looked from the outside. There was a couch with two people sitting on it. One was who I belive wad Helsnight, the other looked like Grian, but as a cyborg. 

"DAMN IT EX" the night threw his hands up. "You caused me to mess up!" He pointed at Ex- then he saw me. "Whos the chick-"

I gave him a small wave.

"Its a he- Did you not pay attention to the meeting?" Bad walked in behind us.

"Nope! I was on my 3ds." He muttered. The cyborg sitting on the couch looked over at me. 

"HELLO." He was a bit loud; when he stood up he just kinda glided over. "I AM NPC" he grabbed my hand and shook it. 

“Heyo Npc, I’m Candi” I smiled at him.

“ROBERT!” He screamed down a hall.

“What.” A metallic British voice answered back.

“NEW FRIEND!”

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” The robot had grey skin, almost black hair. There was a red visor over his eyes. “Hello. I am Robot Grian. You can call me Robert.”

“Hello Robert, My names Candi.” Someone grabbed my hand and started to pull me over to a small room. “Uhm hello?”

“Hi,” it sounded like bad. Finally he let go of my arm. "Why are you here?" It was a question, but he seemed to be demanding it.

"I wanted to meet yall, you seem like a cool group"

"Bullshit! Everyone here is scared of us!"

"Im not!" 

"Your lying!"

Without thinking, I grabbed onto him and hugged him. He just stood there.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Alright fine, now let go of me." He paused and stared at me. "You live with scar right?" I nodded. "Could you give him this?" He handed me a brown fedora. "We had a fight and he threw it at me" I looked up at him.

"Will do" I gave him a smile, then we returned to the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pleased to anouce i made a small animation for this au- ir will be in the coments-  
> https://youtu.be/Xwq6yt7jJqY


	8. Leo

I was following Wels and Hels back to the portal. The lava seemed more scary then it should have. Id been around lava almost all my life, why was it so scary now? I thought about Leo. His speckled blue skin and blond locks. I missed him. His eyes were the opposite of mine, solid white. 

"Candi!" Wels grabbed my hand. "You just about walked into the lava!" 

"Oh- i did? Sorry i was thinking"

"There's no reason to apologize, but be more careful."

"Cmon slowpokes!" Hels shouted.

We hurried back to the portal.

"Hey wels? Could you point me in the direction of Xisumas place?" I asked as we stepped out.

"Hmm? Well i havnt been there in a while, you'd have to ask scar." He turned to face me. "Its kind of late, do you want to sleep here for tonight? I'll tell scar that he could come and pick you up." 

"Sure…" I followed him inside his house. Hels had made himself comphy on the couch with his Ds. 

"Hels-"

"What" 

"You should change out of the armor." Wels chucked a shirt too Hels. 

"Don't suffocate me!" He grumbled. 

"Follow me candi, I've got an extra bed." We went up a set of stairs and took a turn. "You can stay in this room, I'll text scar." He smiled at me. "One last thing,"

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Uhm no-" I lied. I didn't want to be anymore of a burden. 

"Alright, goodnight." He waved goodbye and walked away. I was exhausted, i didnt even bother getting under the covers. I laid down on top of the blankets and fell asleep.

_______________________________________

The skeleton was closing in. Damn it, why did i leave leo- Carefully i stepped backwords, my shield in front of me. My side hurt, he had hit me with the sword, now my side was bleeding. 

"Leo!" I shouted, knocking the skeleton back. I quickly ate an apple, while the skeleton was walking back. "Leo!" I called again. The skeleton had gotten pretty close now. Stepping backward, I equipped my sword. My feet ran out of land to walk on, then i was on the edge of the platform. "LEO!!!" I screamed. This was it, this was the end.

"Candi!?" Leo killed the skeleton, his braid was undone. My fingers were slipping from the ground.

"LEO DOWN HERE!" I screamed, holding on as much as i could. 

"Hold on!" He ran towards me, dropping his sword on the ground. "Im coming!" He slipped- I lost my grip. I saw his hand reach for mine, it was to late. I was out of reach. 

"I LOVE YOU LEO!" I shouted to him, watching the platform get further and further away. 

"CANDI!" His scream echoed through the fortress. I closed my eyes and thought about all we had done together. I hoped he would move on with his life now that i was gone. I awoke on the ground, but i was over a lava pit earlier? I saw someone approaching me. 

"Oh god!" Then i blacked out.

_______________________________________

I shot up out of the bed. Was that how i had gotten here? No it couldn't of been- that was just a dream… Right? The morning sun was beaming through the windows.

"Candi? You up?" It sounded like Wels, he knocked on the door.

"Yea I'm awake." I glanced down at where i had been cut it the dream. There was a line there, but it couldn't be the same one. I suddenly remembered leo had given me his monocle before we entered the fortress. I looked in my pocket, sure enough it was there. The monocle was cracked, its black rim dull. 

"What's that?" Wels had opened the door.

"Its a monocle…" I sighed. "It was my partners monocle." I could feel my eyes tearing up. I blinked them away.

"Oh, im sorry." He came over and sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. 

"I don't know whats happened to him" I started to cry, i didn't care. 

"Shhhh. Let it all out" He rubbed circles on my back. 

"Are you in here wels?" Scar was standing in the doorway. "Candi!" He ran up to me, hugging me as well. I felt safe in the little hug pile.

"I I'm sorry" i stuttered out. 

"Dont apologize! Nobody deserved to go through that." Scar pulled me close to him. 

"Im going to make some breakfast," Wels stood up.


	9. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice heartwarming chapter for the last one

Scar and I were standing outside Xisuma's place. 

"Go on, im sure he'll understand you request." He flashed me a smile. I knocked on the door, I heard some shuffling of footsteps.

"Does this guy ever sleep" I muttered.

"Nope he dosnt." 

"Yes?" X stared at us through the window in the door.

"I have something to ask?" I felt pretty nervous. 

"Alright come on in" He opened the door, i noticed he didn't have his helmet on. He had dark brown hair, and purple eyes. He led us over to some chairs. "What do you need?" He grabbed a cup that was on the table. 

"Well-" I stuttered, why was i so nervous? "I wanted to know it was possible to find the world i came from?"

"You want to go home?" He looked at me, tad bit confused. 

"No…" I rubbed the monocle rim, "I want to know if its possible to bring leo here…" He stared at me. 

"I mean it just may be, but id have to find your world first. It being a hardcore world does slim it down quite a bit." He pulled up an admin log. "Could you tell me a bit about your world?" 

"Well what exactly would you like to know?"

"Is the nether changed?"

"With the fancy trees?" 

"Mhm"

"No our nethers not like that." 

"Alright. Does fire spread in it?"

"No- it dosnt."

"Last question, how many of there are you?"

"Just me and leo."

"Alright ive narrowed it down to a world, do you want to go now?" I took a deep breath.

"Yes"

"Alright, I'm opening a portal." The portal itself was a hot pink. He held his hand out to me. "Scar would you like to come?" 

"No im going to stay here and make sure no one comes looking for you two." He waved at me. "Good luck"

I smiled at him, took xisuma's hand and stepped through the portal. We were at the opening to the fortress. 

"Leo?" I called out, my voice echoing through the now empty fortress. "Follow me" I started walking to the direction of where I had almost died. I passed a few piles of bones, it was clear that Leo had been through here. "Leo?" I asked again. I heard some footsteps coming towards us. The fortress was empty of mobs, it had to be Leo. 

"Hello?" I heard him call out. 

"Leo!" I began sprinting towards the voice. When i found him he looked pretty diffrent. His hair was tied up, his overalls were gone. He had scorch marks all over his skin. "LEO" I hugged him.

"Don't you dare do that ever again" He picked me up and brought me close to him. "You scared the shit out of me" I chuckled softly, he was the same person. 

"This is very touching, but if we don't go soon we'll be stuck here." Leo looked up and drew his sword. 

"Leo don't!" I grabbed on to him, "He's the man who helped me get here!" My eyes were tearing up. He turned and looked at me.

"Im sorry." He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I handed him his monocle back. 

"Sorry its cracked." 

"It dosnt matter, I can see fine right now." I knew this was a lie. Leo had been stabbed in the eye he had his monocle for, when he was a kid. He was blind in that eye. 

"Alright, lets go." X opened another portal, this time it was a light yellow. I grabbed leos hand and pulled him through the portal. 

Scar was sitting on the couch when we arrived, "You must be leo"

"Yup thats me-" Leo muttered a bit.

"Well leo, Welcome to hermitcraft!" Scar stuck his hand out for Leo to shake. He was a bit timid but shook his hand none the less. 

"We've gained 2 hermits in the span of 1 day." X chuckled closing the portal.


	10. "Your not sposed to be here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were in trouble

Leo and i were casually walking through the shopping district, talking about plans for a base we could make. I loved living with scar, but i didn't want to be a burden to him. 

"Look out below!" We were passing Rens log shop. He had just fallen off of one of the airships. "Ouch"

"You alright ren?" I asked, watching him pick himself up.

"Im fine dudes, just slipped." He smiled at us.

"Hello…" Leo gave a short wave. I elbowed him.

"Your too shy!"

"Hey! Not my fault we used to live alone!"

Ren chuckled, "You two argue like Doc and Bdubs." 

"Who now?" Leo asked.

"The Wide eyes and the creeper right?" 

"Mhm thats them. They argue over little stuff alot, now even more that there on opposite sides of a war." Ren explained, his wolf tail was wagging slightly.

"You talkin about me ren?" The cyborg creeper walked over. 

"Maybe~" He winked at us. 

"I'm touched" Doc chuckled slightly. 

"Cmon leo, lets leave them be." I grabbed his hand and pulled him away. 

"These guys have amazing building skills-" Leo commented. 

"You should see the redstone these guys do!" I pulled him towards the barge. "Xisuma has a fully automated potion maker for every potion! Mumbo has a huge vault! Tangos entire base has small redstone contraptions everywhere!" I exclaimed. 

"Thats way better then my redstone talent- I can barely open a door." He chuckled.

I was digging through one of the one of the barrels in the barge. "Im too broke for this stuff, we need to go mining-" I closed the barrel.

"I can give you a picaxe!" Someone was at the door. I looked closer, it was Xisuma. 

"I'm good, I want to do it the normal way." I smiled at him. 

"Alright" he went upstairs.

"Lets keep exploring Candi" Leo walked out, i followed behind. 

"What kind of ship should we make?" I asked after a while. Leo started to think?, I could see it on his face. 

"We could make a bakery thing- I know you like to cook" He chuckled, turning at me. 

"You mean-"

"Yes."

"CANDI'S SWEETSHOP!" I jumped up in celebration. 

"Calm down-" Leo pat my head. 

"Right." We kept walking in silence. "Hey whats that?" I pointed over to what looked like a large white box on the horizon.

"I don't know lets check it out." Leo smiled at me, his outlet tail flicking back and forth. We swam over to it, there was a door in the back. When we stepped inside we saw a giant robot.

"Woah- They look so cool!" I ran up to the robot and pressed a random button. It beeped. "AH I DID SOMETHING!" The robot opened its eyes. It beeped at me again, could it see me? "Hello?"  
It beeped again, then a piece of paper came out of a slot. 

-HI!-

"What did you do candi?" Leo saw the paper in my hands.

"I think i turned him on-" i looked up at the robot, it almost looked like mumbo. "Whats your name?" I asked it. Leo looked at me like i was crazy.

"Candi- its not gonna re-" He was cut off by a beep, and another piece of paper. I grabbed the paper. 

-MY NAME IS GRUMBOT- 

I smiled at the robot, "Hello Grumbot. Can you see me?" He beeped again, another paper came out. 

-YES. YOU LOOK ADORABLE!-

I chuckled softly. "Can you talk?" He beeped at me, another paper came out. 

-NOT WELL-

"Could we hear it?" Leo had sat down on a fake island against the wall. He beeped a few times, it sounded like, "Hello"

"Wow! Your really cool Grumbot!" I looked up at him. He beeped a "Thanks"

"What do you do Grumbot?"Leo asked, Grum closed his eyes. "I gave advice" He beeped. 

"Gave?" I asked. "Yes, I used to help two people." He beeped, almost sadly. 

"Have they not visited you?" Leo asked, trying to be nice. "No, ive been alone for a few months" his beeping was becoming easier to understand. 

Meanwhile  
_______________________________________

"Have you seen candi?" Mumbo asked Xisuma, "He wanted to learn redstone." 

"I saw them swimming towards Grumbot last-" Xisuma explained. 

"Uh oh"

Mumbo Jumbo: Gri

Grian: Yes Jumbo?

Mumbo Jumbo: Grumbot now

Grian: On it

When they arived, they looked through the cloud window. Sure enough candi and Leo were sitting there, talking to grumbot. He was talking back?

_______________________________________

"Your not sposed to be in here!" I jumped, Mumbo had appeared behind Grumbot.

"I i-" I stuttered.

"Go away" Grubot beeped, his voice seemed mad.

"You can talk!?!" Grian stuck his head out from behind mumbo. 

Grum made a sound like a grunt. 

"You guys didn't know?" Leo asked. 

"No- We left him here when the mayoral race ended." Grian explained, walking up to grumbot. "Hey buddy" He rubbed his hand against the metal. 

"Hello dad." He beeped, still sounding mad.

"Dad?!?"


	11. A description of major characters

Candi- Alien- A bit of a secret keeper- A teal alien with solid black eyes, they sport a pair of white overalls and flowers over their eyes

Leo- alien- Timid and Protective- A desaturated blue alien with darker blue spots and solid white eye. They have a tail with an a plug on the end, they sport a white turtleneck with black suspenders.

Ren- A bit of a flirt- Werewolf

Doc- Softie at heart

Iskall- Joker

Grian- Outgoing- Wings

Scar- Calm 

Bdubs- energenic

Cub- Smart and quiet

Xisuma- DADMIN

Mumbo- Spppoooooon

Team Zit- actully pretty smart but silly

Grumbot- Kind hearted robot


	12. Plots and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go mining, get a plot, and make plans for grum

Mumbo and grian told us to get out and theyd talk to us soon. They wanted to be alone with Grum. I had grabbed a picaxe that scar had given me and gone mining. Leo was following behind with food and tortures. 

"Aron burr sir, that depends whos asking. My name is-" Leo was softly singing Hamilton under his breath. 

"Cmon leo, Go all out. Nobody can hear you down here!" I turned and smiled at him, then went back to mining. He chuckled. 

"Good luck with that! Your takin a stand- You spit,Imma sit. We'll see where we land!" He began to dance a bit. "If you stand for nothing burr, what will you fall for?" We continued to dance and mine. I already had about half a stack of diamonds. 

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! LEO HELP-" 

"What?" He pulled out a sword.

"SPIDER SPAWNER SPIDER SPAWN SPIDER SPAWNER!!!!!"

He chuckled and ran off to go stop it. We had been down in the cave for about 3 hours. We had a fairly good amount of diamonds, bout a stack and a half. I began to picture an idea for a shop. 

"Alright were good- Lets head back to the shopping district!" Leo looked out of breath, his braid was swinging wildly. 

"Alright cmon."

When we reached the top of our little mine staircase we saw Scar.

"Welcome back you two!" He gave us a wave. "How much did you get?" I looked in the bag (inventory is a bag attached to you)

"Almost 2 stacks" I smiled. "We were hoping we could get a plot of land." He looked us over.

"The shopping districts pretty full, i can build you a small platform? You still have to pay for the land,but I can help you terraform it." He chuckled, "Its my specialty" I nodded. "Alright! Lets find you two a space!" He walked through the nether portal. I had learned that walking through the nether was faster. 

"So whats your guys plan?" He asked.

"Sweetshop!" I chirped. "I like making sweets!" My antennae started to glow a bit. 

"Sounds cool" He chuckled, stepping through another portal. "Alright, about how big do you think you want your place to be?" He asked us as we arrived in the shopping district. 

"20 by 20?" I looked at leo, he nodded. "20 by 20" Scar chuckled.

"Two diamond blocks to the throne then, 1 diamond block gets you a 10 by 10 area." He explained, as i made the blocks. Leo lifted me up and i placed them on the throne. 

"Alright! Lets go pick a spot." Leo smiled.

"Do you have a plot scar?" I asked while we were looking around.

"Indeed i do, would you like to see it?" He smiled at me. 

"Sure why not." Leo chuckled.

There were 2 large buildings there, the roads were made of a black material, there were bricks lining the roads. 

"Wow… You were not kidding." I wispered. He chuckled softly. 

"Alright lets keep moving" He smiled and kept walking. 

Eventually we found a spot, Scar said he should be done in about an hour. 

Mumbo Jumbo: you two can come back bow

Mumbo Jumbo: Now*

Candi_Sweetshop: alrighty on the way

"What was that thing?" Leo asked me as we were heading back to Grumbot.

"They call it a comunicator, it lets you talk to everyone through a small chat." 

"So they don't have to be near each other to talk?"

"Mhm!"

"So who's mumbo?" 

"The mustached man from before."

"And the winged guy?"

"His name is Grian, I believe their dating"

"Thats cute" he chuckled.

We opened the door to grumbots room. Mumbo and grian were sitting on the fake island in the back, He was rubbing his fingers through Grian's hair. 

"Hello" Grian waved at us. 

"Your back!" Grumbot beeped. 

"Hi Grum" Leo chuckled, it was nice seeing him so invested in making friends with grumbot.

"Uhm….Im sorry you two." Mumbo stuttered a bit. "I was well- Worried?"

"Mumbo your a spoon- Stop stuttering." Grian gave him a light smack on the back of his head. 

"Sorry!"

"Stop apologizing!"

"S- Uhm Ok" 

I giggled softly. It was kind of cute to see them like that. 

"So what exactly do you need?" I asked after they stopped arguing. 

"Well i wanted to know if you'd like to help us make a new body for grum? I remember you asked me to teach you some redstone." The englishman explained.

"I'd be willing to teach some building tips too" Grian winked. I looked at leo, he nodded.

"Lets do it!" My face had a beaming smile. 

"Huzzah!" Grum beeped.


	13. Two New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope i did your character good syren

Grum bots new body was looking adorable. He was wearing overalls similar to my own, they were a sparkly red. Grian said it was to look like redstone. He had small glasses on it; the mustache was still there and still glowing, but now he had some Poor I glowing hair as well. Mumbo and I were carefully making the circuit boards that would help him move the body. Grumbot had gone to sleep, not liking to see his new body being made. 

"So you have to be careful with these, if you misplace the redstone it could cause a burnout and break everything its connected to." Mumbo's nimble hands were gliding over the boards. 

"Alright, so connect these two lines connect right?" My small hands were shaking. 

"No you don't want those two to connect," he grabbed my hands, and moved them slightly. "You want these ones to connect, that will power the other boards." We continued to carefully place the redstone. 

"HAHAHAHAH!" Leo was laughing at the body that he was making with grian. 

"Hey! Give that back!" Grian was reaching up to leos hand- he was holding the mustache above grians reach. "Stop bullying me!" 

"Leo- Stop bullying the humming bird" I giggled, Mumbo glanced up from what he was working on. 

"My goodness-" he mumbled then went back to working. Leo handed the mustache back to grian.  
I look back down at the board I was making. 

"Oops-" I had connected the wrong wires and now it was glowing. 

"Oh dear-" Mumbo grabbed the board i had and snapped it in half. 

"Why'd you snap it?" I asked.

"Because then i can reuse the dust." He explained, wiping the dust into a small box. 

"Alright…" I continued to connect small wires, much more carefully this time. 

"Well thats not how joints work-" Grian had connected the joints backwards. The elbow was bending forward instead of back. 

_______________________________________

My fingers were covered in sparkly red dust, we had been working for about 3 maybe 4 hours. The body was looking adorable, he was about the size of me; 4' 7" (that's the ocs height, my irl height is like 5' 7 im kinda tall) We had finished the circuits too, we were ready to upload Grum to the body. 

His eyes opened, they were a beautiful glowing light blue. 

"Hello?" His voice was still a tad bit beep like, but it was much easier to understand. I hugged him, i could hear the fans whirring in his chest. It took a moment, but he did hug me back. 

"You look adorable!" I exclaimed, "The overalls are so sparkly!" There were small speckles on my set of white overalls. "Can we go explore now mumbo?!" I sounded like a little kid asking their parents if I could play with the neighbors. 

"Alright, just be slow. I dont want anything bad to happen while hes still getting used to it." Mumbo sat down, he looked exhausted. I grabbed Leo and Grumbots hand. We had a little boat sitting outside, we hopped into it. A tight squeeze. Scar was standing on the shore of the plot we had. 

"Welcome back guys, whos that?" Scar had changed outfits,he was in a blue striped suit. His monocle was a golden one now. 

"Hi-" Grums voice was a bit glitchy, like he was stuttering. "I am Grumbot" he did a small bow as a way of greeting. 

"Well hello then Grumbot," he did a small bow as well. I chuckled softly. "Anyway, i have someone id like you two to meet," He smiled. "Come with me." He led us over to the town hall. Someone was sitting on the throne. "Hey thats my seat!" Scar kinda whined. 

"Sorry scar," The person got up and walked over to us. They were taller than me, but not quite as tall as Leo. (Hes like 6') They were slim and had very fair skin,they had short blond hair. They had a pair of black shorts on, with a shirt sporting the pan flag colors. Their eyes were a beautiful blue, turned green around their iris. They seemed to have purple scales? On their legs. "Hello." They waved at us.

"Hi-" I waved at them,a tad bit confused. 

"Syren!" Grum beeped, and ran up and hugged them. 

"Grum?" They asked.

"Hello!" He beeped. They smiled and hugged them back. 

"Uhm hello" Leo waved. They looked up.

"Apologies, I'm Syren. They/Them" They smiled at us. 

"Candi, He/Him/Them/They" I did a small bow.

"Leo," Leo waved softly. I elbowed him. "He/Him"

"Well its a pleasure to meet you, and to know we got new hermits while i was gone." They smiled at us. 

"Well!" Scar said suddenly. "Lets go see that plot." He tapped a small cane he had on the ground.


	14. Shops and species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst and fluff

Syren had followed us over to the plot, I was fine with it. Grum was glad, he kept running in circles around the three of us, not scar though; he said he didn't want to get hit with the cane. Eventually Leo picked him up because he kept tripping. 

The island itself looked very tropical, there was a tree and a few rocks around the edges. 

"Its so pretty scar!" I gave him a hug. I also gave Leo a peck on the cheek. Grumbot seemed a bit upset, so i gave him a small his on the forehead. To me it seemed like Grumbot loved attention and love, i couldn't blame him; his dads had left him for a while. 

"Its no problem, its therapeutic to me" Scar chuckled leaning on his cane. 

"What is your guys plan with this space anyway?" Syren asked, picking grum up since Leo had set him down. 

"Its kind of a play on my name," I explained, opening the communicator. The top said, *Welcome Candi_Sweetshop* "I like making sweets."

"What about you leo?" Scar asked. 

"Uhm, Im more of the manager, i cant cook for crap." He chuckled nervously. I chuckled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you can cook stuff on the stovetop without setting a fire; unlike my ex." I smiled at him. 

"I thought you two lived alone?" Scar questioned. 

"We did, we made the world when I was 13" Leo explained.

"So how old are you two?" Syren asked.

"16" "15" Leo and i said at the same time, i giggled. "Im 16"

"I'm 15" Leo cringed slightly.

"You're younger?!?" Scar couldn't hide his shock. Leo nodded. 

"Were different species, his are much taller than my own." My voice faltered a bit at the mention of my people. 

"Whats the name of your guys species?" Syren asked. This was getting a tad bit personal for me. 

"Electroshokers, For obvious reasons" Leo flicked his plug tail. 

"I believe mine were called VoidEyes" 

"You believe?" Grumbot beeped, he had been a bit quiet. 

I didn't answer, i just moved the flowers off my eyes. They were pitch black, but if you looked closer you could see sparkles in them.

"Cmon leo, let's go plan the shop idea." I grabbed his arm and headed towards the town hall. Grumbot looked at Scar and Syren then looked at us then back to the pair. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew I was upset.

"Candi i know you don't like talking about it, but if we're gonna stay here we'll have to tell them eventually. And i do remember what you people were called."

"Hmm?"

"I remember my mom saying it while that was happening. It was VoidHands. They picked the name after the powers. " He explained sitting down on the edge of the throne. 

"Well I'm not telling them that, I don't like being associated with the void. The darkness and destruction, the emptiness and loneliness you feel when you think of the void." I pulled a sketchbook out.

"Your already associated with the void if you say void eyes," Leo sat down next to me. 

"Yes but VoidEyes sounds kind," I started to sketch a small bakery design. 

"Alright I'll stop bugging you on it." We sat there for a while, talking about ideas. Eventually scar walked in to go to his office. Grum was following him, it was most likely because he was a mayoral bot and liked to be around the mayor.


	15. Backstorys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grum asked what had happened, we explain some rather sad things about our previous life.

"Hey you two, its getting kind of late, do you want me to bring some blankets or something?" Bdubs had been in his office since we got there. 

"Uhm, alright" I leaned on leo, I didn't realise how exhausted I was. I had been up for two days straight worrying for Leo. He had already fallen asleep. I saw Bdubs place a blanket over us, then i dozed off. 

I woke up to a dog licking my face, and a very anxious Joe standing at the door. I gave the dog a pet and sat up. It was sunrise. 

"Howdy Candi" He chuckled nervously. 

"Good morning joe- Whats with the dogs?" I asked, noticing he had 2 more on a leash next to him. 

"I'm the dog catcher, I was taking them out for an early morning walk since i couldn't sleep." He explained, collecting the dog at my feet. I glanced over at leo, then at the dog who didn't seem to want to leave my side. 

"Would you like some help? Leos probably not going to get up for another two hours." I asked, stretching. 

"Of course, the dogs love playing with people so its hard for me to take more than three out at a time." He chuckled and gave up on trying to leash the dog that kept running up to me. He handed me a leash to add to the dogs collar. 

"Cmon buddy lets go" I smiled at the dog and walked outside. The district looked amazing at sunset. The lights shining through the windows of shops, silhouetting the shops. We walked about three sets of dogs each. I waved joe goodbye around noon. 

Leo was still passed out on the couch, i found grumbot sitting next to him. 

"Hello" He beeped. 

"Good afternoon Grum, what do you need?" I asked sitting in between them. 

"I want to know why you ran away from us" He glitched a bit.

"It had nothing to do with you as people if thats what you think" I explained. "I was just having a few problems thinking…" I gave him a kiss on the forehead. He giggled. 

"Really? What was wrong?" He may have been my height but he acted like a 9 year old who thought love was amazing. 

"If i tell you will you promise to keep it a secret?" I think i could trust him. 

"Promise!" His eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Alright, i was scared that people would think of me differently if they knew what exactly i was," I booped his nose. 

"Well what are you?" He wanted to know more and more, like a little kid. 

"Im the last of my kind," i sighed. "They killed where I live, and my mom sacrificed herself to send me away." I could feel myself tearing up. "And then I met leo, who had almost been through worse then i did. He had to kill someone to save more pepole, at the age of 12 none the less." He hugged me. 

"I'm sorry mister candi" 

"Irs okay grumbot," I hugged him back. I felt another person hug me. 

"Venting hun?" Leo yawned. 

"Shut up!" I playfully elbowed him. 

"Mr. Leo?" 

"Yes Grum?"

"Did you really have to kill someone?"

"Yes.. Yes I did."

"Who was it?"

"It was my mom,"

They turned and looked at the door, someone has gasped. Unfortunately they couldn't see who it was. Leo sighed and turned back to Grum.

"They were power hungry and blood thirsty. She had been abusive most of my life, the last thing she said to me was 'see you in hell'" Grumbot looked at him in Awe. 

"So your a hero mister leo?"

"He is a hero!" I chimed in, "He stopped anyone elses homes getting destroyed" I covered my mouth. I hadnt meant to share that part.

"Mr leos mean mom killed your planet?" He asked. I looked at him with tears in my eyes, thankfully covered by the flowers. I pulled him into a hug. 

"She did, but if she hadnt i never would of met Leo." I held grumbot close to me as if he was a brother i had lost when i was young. "It all turned out okay for us alright, dont worry grum." I gave him a light kiss on the forehead and booped his nose.


	16. Cafes Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a filler chapter to explain some stuff

We had decided to ignore what had happened earlier and started building. It was the shape of a small barn made out of (whatever the blue tree is called) stripped logs with a quartz roof. Inside there was a black an white checkered floor. Leo was setting up some seating, and I was getting a head start on the cooking. Well i was trying to.

Grumbot had insisted on coming with us, to make sure we wernt sad. He wanted to help me in the kitchen but just ended up making alot of messes.

"Alright whisk this slowly okay?" I took the whisk from grum, and showed him how to do it.

"Okay!" I stepped away and started to make some chocolates. I had melted some dark chocolate and was filling it in little shapes. 

"Candi- someones here to see you." Leo shouted from the lobby.

"One second." I turned to Grum. "Dont touch anything else alright?" He nodded. I entered the lobby and was a bit surprised to see Exan standing there.

"Hey" He nodded his head.

"Good afternoon Exan." I smiled.

"Someone fill me in-" Leo muttered. 

"Right. Leo, this is Exan. Exan this is Leo" I gestured towards them. 

"You can call me Ex" He chuckled softly. Leo sat down on one of the cafes chairs he was making. 

"What brings you here ex?" He asked. 

"I like sweets, plus I wanted to check on you candi after you fell in the void." Ex explained.

"You did what now!?!" Leo turned to look at me. 

"I messed up- thats what." I didn't want to talk about it. "Why don't you two get to know each other, im going to go make sure Grum isnt burning anything." I grabbed an apron and went back to the kitchen. Grumbot was standing where i had left him. 

"Welcome back!" He beeped. I chuckled, he always seemed to cheer me up. 

"Would you like to help me fill the chocolates?" I asked, putting the batter we made into the oven. 

"Yes please!" I smiled, he had so much energy. I gave him a bag of melted chocolate and showed him how hard to press on it to get chocolate out. We filled some peanut butters, some caramels and my favorites, the wafers. I heard some laughing coming from the lobby, it was nice hearing leo laugh. 

"Now we put these in the freezer for a bit" I explained. We started to frost the cupcakes we made. After about an hour everything was done. I set them in the small display case that Leo had yemade. 

"They look beautiful candi-" Ex smiled.

"Almost as beautiful as you candi" Leo added. I chuckled as they highfived. They had planned it. 

"Whatever Flirts and Wingman, lets just have some chocolates." I handed them each one of every chocolate. 

"Hey ex how long have you lived here?" Leo asked. 

"I believe I've been here for 4 years." He chuckled. 

"If you've been here so long do you think you can awnswer me some questions?" I asked. 

"I guess, shoot"

"Are mumbo and grian dating?"

"I believe they have like a bromance with iskall. They just hang out a lot and cuddle and stuff. I don't think they do much more."

"Do you have a relationship with anyone?" 

"Not really- I have my small group of friends and that's about all i need."

"Do you know how many relationships there are here?" 

"Well, theres team zits little thing. Ren and doc playfully flirt with each other all the time. I think Bdubs and Scar are a thing. Rumor has it that Hels and Bad are dating." 

"Really now?" 

"Whos Hels and Bad?" Leo chimed in. 

"Hels is Wels brother, there both knights. Bad is scars brother." I explained then turned to Ex, "Right?" He nodded. 

We spent the next hour kind of gossiping, i gave Ex a few more chocolates free of charge when he left. While we were heading into the town hall (thats where we sleep for now) we disscused ideas for a base. I suggested a mushroom, leo said theres already quite a few mushrooms. He asked about a town, I told him there were already a few towns. 

"How about a underwater castle thing?" I asked. Both me and Leo really enjoyed being in the water. 

"Lets do it" He smiled at me, we grabbed the blanket that bdubs had given us and dozed off.


	17. Candied Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue why i wrote this- guess i was in the mood for fluff

Zedaph was shaking me awake.

"Calm down Calm down- im up im up." I groaned and pushed him off of me. "What?" I asked. 

"I need a favor" I glanced over to leo, he was still sleeping. 

"Alright what do you need?" I stretched and stood up.

"You two seem pretty romantic" 

"Mhm?"

"I wanted to know if you could help me plan something?" 

"I mean probably, what do you need?" 

"Its my turn to plan a date, and im not very good at it" He chuckled.

"I mean yea i can help, but can i ask you a question?" 

"What?"

"Your in the midst of a date disaster, and you came to a 16 year old." He stared at me.

"Yes- yes I did…" His face turned a bit red. 

"Sure why not," I pulled leo up and started shaking him. "WAKE UP DUMBASS!" Zedaph backed up, a bit scared. Leo came up swinging.

"What happened- who did what- where am i- am i dead?!?!" I slapped him. "Alright im up im up."

"Remind me to never make you mad-" Zedaph chuckled weakly. 

"Trust me it gets worse." Leo pretended to be hurt. 

"Whatever." I grabbed both of their hands and marched out with them. 

"You have a very tight grip-" Zed joked. 

"And you look like a sheep" I mumbled.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked.

"Shop" I answered.

"What shop?" Zed asked, trying not to fall over.

"My shop" I explained.

"You have a shop-" 

"Yes i have a shop."

We finally arrived at the shop.

"This is pretty, whyd you drag me all the way out here, what does the shop do?" 

"Shut up zed-" Leo mumbled.

"Its a bakery, now come inside lets make some plans." They sat down at one of the table and I grabbed some chocolates. "So who ya dating," i asked, even though i knew.

"Uhm, Tango and Impulse." He fidgeted with his sleeve. 

"Alright so what do they like? And what do you like to do together?" Leo asked. 

"Well, we work on redstone together quite a bit, sometimes we just sit down and watch movies or play games. We tend to be pretty cheesy romantics" He explained.

"Kay, so what did you do last date?" I sat down and handed out some chocolates. 

"We went to the nether, Tango had made like beach. Hes part nether demon so he likes the lava."

"That's cute, what did impulse do when it was his turn?" 

"We stayed home, ate a lot of ice cream and played doom." 

"Neat, so since tango likes heat what does impulse like?" 

"He mainly likes seeing us happy, I've heard him talking that he likes to garden,"

"Cool"

"Watcya talking about boys?" Syren had walked in.

"Love" I chuckled, plotting. I helped them wrap us some cookies- we waved then goodbye and went back to our conversation. "So, how about a camping trip?" I asked.

"That sounds prefect! I just would have to hope Tango won't jump into the fire." He chuckled.

"Alright do we have a place we could build it?" Leo asked.

"You guys have helped me get the idea, I cam build it myself. I owe you two one" He waved us goodbye. Grumbot had stopped by, so i went and made more cookies with him. Leo helped run the counter. Syren had come back and got some more cookies. Leo had been sneaky and given them twice as much as they payed for. Over the course of the day we kept working, occasionally talking to each other about base plans. Sometimes Grum would start playing music, so we'd take a break and dance. I gave grum a kiss on the forehead and brought him back to the town hall with us around sunset. Leo and i stayed up most of the night planning while Grum slept besife them.


	18. Late Night Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again not sure why i wrote this, but it does make you wonder dosnt it :)

"T⍑╎ᓭ ╎ᓭリℸ ̣ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᒷリ↸ ∴ᒷꖎꖎ"

"It will be fine"

"Iᒲ ⊣𝙹╎リ⊣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⍑⚍∷ℸ ̣ ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷ𝙹リᒷ"

"No your not"

Leo was holding me close to him, i was terrified. Why did this have to happen just after i joined. 

_______________________________________

I bolted up, it looked around 2am. Carefully I got up and stepped outside. 

"Why are you still up?" Someone asked. I turned around, it was Syren.

"Dream." Was all I said. 

"Dang…" They gave me a hug. "Do you need someone to talk to?" 

"I dont want to talk right now, I just need to get my mind off of it." I muttered.

"Alright, what do you want to do?" They asked, leaning against the wall of the town hall. 

"Wanna prank someone?" I looked at them devilishly. 

"Lets do it" We walked silently through the shopping district. We decided to prank impulse, we went over to where he was selling his guardian loot. We placed a chest on the bottom of the small raft, filled it with what was in the barrels, then filled the barrels with fish. Giggling we swam over to the resistance base? Grian was asleep in his chair. 

"Well aint that something" I muttered softly. Very carefully, I drew a small mustache on his face with the void illusions I could make. Quickly we ran out and flew up to the top of the town hall. 

"Howd you do that?" They asked.

"What this?" I "drew" a mustache on my own face. They giggled.

"Yea that-" they said in between laughs. 

"Its just a thing i can do-" I explained. "Thanks for helping me clear my head."

"Its no problem." 

"Well I'm gonna go back to Leo so he doesn't have a panic attack when he wakes up" We waved goodbye and headed our own ways.


	19. Jail Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snappy meeting

I ignored the dream i had. Impulses reaction was amazing.

I was walking towards the barge, Impulse and grian were staring at the small raft. 

"WHO BOUGHT ALL MY STOCK AND PAID WITH FISH!?!?" He yelled. 

"Dude i have no clue, calm down." 

"I have been used-" 

"Have you two tried looking around?" I chirped as I walked by. Took them a solid 5 minutes to understand what I said. Impulse was ignoring the mustache grian had, he assumed he stole mumbos again. 

"WE'VE BEEN PRANKED!" He shouted as i ran away. Giggling under my breath I went to go meet up with Zedaph.

"Your idea was perfect!" He gave me a hug when i arrived. 

"Your welcome- but get off i don't like being touched." I pushed him away slightly. 

"Right- Sorry."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Nope! Just wanted to thank you." I smiled at him, and walked off to the resistance base. 

"Eh whats up doc" I chuckled as I walked in.

"Very funny- Someone broke into the base, my traps went off." He explained. I looked at the hole in the door and where the maps used to be.

"Impromptu decorating" I flashed a quick grin. 

"Whatever,i think I need to push the button."

"Nothings changed right?"

"Not that i could see." 

"Alright"

The communicators went off signaling he was gonna push it. Then we were in a diffrent room.

"Well this isnt right." I mumbled.

"This is our base-" Ren stated the obvious. 

"Doc have you betrayed us?" Grian asked.

"What no!" 

"Whats going on even?" I looked around the cell we were in. Syren had a crown on their head, i didn't say anything. Soon people started screaming a bit, lava was coming out of the ceiling.

"SHIT!" I jumped back. "WHAT IN THE HELLS WAS THAT!?"

"Lava-" Doc chuckled. 

"Hello resistance." A new voice said. Scar had arrived.

"You couldn't look more like the bad guy! Were in jail and you have a monocle!" Grian pointed out.

"Its solid gold" Scar smirked.

"So you are the villan" Syren smiled.

"Huh?"

"You didn't deny it." 

"Its for the greater good!"

"Thats what everyone says!" Grian chimed in.

"That looks like a juicy target!" Ren pulled out a bow and pointed it at scar.

"Yes well I can do this." He started to go behind the obsidian walls. 

"Hey ren could I borrow that?" I asked.

"Sure man" He shrugged and handed me the bow and an arrow. Very carefully I raised the bow, Scar was zipping back and forth.

"You cant hit me" he giggled. I released the arrow.  
"OW!" He yelped. The arrow had hit his arm. Ten punched me gently in the shoulder.

"Nice shot my dude." I handed him his bow back. 

"Anyway, I can also do this!" Scar pulled the lever.

"IVE GOT STUFF ON ME IVE GOT STUFF ON ME!" Grian had been set on fire. 

"Ive got a family heirloom- please dont" Syren was hiding in a hole with doc.

"WHITE FLAG WHITE FLAG!" Grian continued.

"There he is!" Scar hugged bdubs. "Where were you?"

"I got teleported," He explained. 

"I AM STILL ON FIRE!" Grian interrupted, I gladly chucked a bucket filled with water at him. "Ow- but thanks." 

“You know Scar we should time out, and take this somewhere else. Negtiaer, parler.” Bdubs smirked. 

"Adding an er sound dosnt make it french" I muttered. After a few more minutes of arguing and doc complaining about being broke, we agreed to meet in the llama. Scar and grian were fighting over the chair. "FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Everyone turned and looked at me. "Share the chair!" I strongly suggested. 

"You can be very intimidating" Doc pointed out. "I like it." I stared at the giant cyborg sitting next to me. Doc was tall by normal standards, he was a solid two feet taller then me.

"Indeed I can" I nodded. 

"Anyway, we can all agree this war had gone on for to long" Grian explained.

"I disagree" Doc interrupted.

"You just got here!" Scar pointed out. Eventually we settled with a minigame tournament to decide the winner. I stayed back in the room for a bit after almost everyone left. 

"You alright midget?" Doc asked, I thought he had taken off already; then I noticed his elytra was broken.

"I'm exhausted." I explained. The creeper sat down. 

"Do you need an wake up call or something?" He asked.

"Honestly," i looked at him, "I need a large cup of coffee." He chuckled. 

"Cant help you there, anything else bothering you?" 

"Personal dilemmas" He understood and didn't push further.

"Well I'm not good at therapy, you'd have to ask Joe or Stress." He waved goodbye and jumped out the window. I heard him shout damn it. Clearly he had forgotten that his elytra was broken. I smiled to myself, then teleported back to town hall; ending up right in front of Xisuma. 

"Uhm… Hi?" I waved weakly. He stared at me, I couldn't tell if he was shocked, angry, confused, ir all three.


	20. Teleportation

Xisuma looked directly into my eyes, almost if he could see through the flowers. He grabbed my hand, then we were in his base. It felt like my teleporting but still different. I also noticed that he made a sound like an enderman as we teleported. 

“Damn dude! Warn me next time.” He stared at me. Carefully he took his helmet off, he motioned for me to do the same. I set the flower crown on top of my head. We were now looking face to face. I must admit he was a fair bit intimidating even without his helmet. 

“How did you do that?” His voice was almost choking up.

“I could ask you the same question.” I responded dryly.

“We could say it at the same time?” He suggested. 

“Fine”

“I was born with it” We both said at the same time. He stared at me, a strange look in his eyes. I couldn’t tell whether it was pride, sadness, shock or disbelief. 

“Where are you from.” He asked.

“You already know, we were there earlier.” I hoped he wouldn’t push it further.

“Where are you really from?” He stared at me, his eyes a violent purple. 

“⍊𝙹╎↸ᒷ↸” I mumbled.

“Where?” He asked again. I looked at him, he looked worried almost.

“⍊𝙹╎↸ᒷ↸” I said louder. He looked at me with disbelief. 

“That server was destroyed-“

“11 years ago” I cut him off. 

“But your-“

“I’m 16” I cut him off again.

“I forgot you guys were so short.” He smiled. 

“Everyone did.” I could feel myself tearing up. 

“Can you do the thing?” He asked.

“What this?” I waved my hand, a small illusion of himself appearing. 

"Yes that" He chuckled.

"I don't do it often, I had to teach myself how to use magic"

"The way you said that, can you do other magic?" He asked, sitting down.

"I mean i can, it just makes me a bit weaker." I explained.

"That makes sense." He smiled at me, "you can leave now."

"One thing" I stared at him.

"Hmm"

"Dont tell anybody." I almost growled. He nodded.


	21. Magic Show

Scar was sitting on the throne, mumbling to himself; almost as if he was having a conversation with himself. 

"Scar?" I called as i walked Inside.

"What!" He snapped, then covered his mouth. "Sorry, ive been having an off day." He relaxed a bit. 

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Myself." He was quick to respond.

"I know thats not the full story scar" I glared at him. 

"Yknow, for someone so young, you know a lot." He chuckled, his voice sounded a bit higher.

"I've been through a lot." Was all I said.

"Well isn't that something" He smiled at me, it wasn't a friendly smile. It didn't even look like scar. The monocle around his left eye was handing on his neck. Did scar always have Heterochromia? His left eye was a brilliant blue, his right was an emerald green. 

"Who are you?" I stared at "scar"

"I'm scar of course!" He giggled a bit. 

"No your not, your not scar. Your somebody else." Scar was standing in front of me now. 

"Well arn't you smart." He had a devilish look in his eyes. I could feel my heartbeat quickening. Without thinking a stuck my leg up and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Scars voice had returned to normal, the blue eyes color toning down. He dusted himself off. "All though i appreciate it, just slap me next time." He smiled again, this time it was friendly. 

"Fine, now explain." My tone was a bit harsh.

"I'm not good at explaining it, I'll get cub." He opened his communicator and texted cub. I stood there still staring at scar.

"Alright im here," Cub dusted himself off. "Whats going on?" 

"Magic" Scar said, adjusting his monocle. Cubs face fell, he looked at me then looked back at scar.

"How'd you snap him out of it?" He asked me, his voice dead serious.

"I kicked him in the stomach" I said proudly. "He was being a creep."

"Was i?" Scar asked.

"Yes, you were stood in front of me saying 'arn't you smart.'" I explained.

"Damn scar. That's creepy." Cub chuckled.

"Don't blame me! I wasn't in control" Scar spat back. 

"Someone explain what's going on!" Cub flinched at my sudden outburst. 

"Right, Scar lets go to your office." I followed scar and cub to what id assume is scars office. Cub shut the door behind me. 

"Right so-" Scar started. "Were part vex!" He stated as if that was compleatly normal.

"The flying demons?" I stared at them in disbelief. 

"Yup" Cub chuckled.

"How?" I asked. 

"Well, i already had magic," Scar explained, "and one time cub and I were experimenting with magic. The easiest magic to access was the Vex power."

"So being incredibly rude, we kidnapped some vexes." Cub continued. "We wanted to know how the magic worked, and vexes being tricksters said they'd show us. We shook hands, magic began to run through our veins. Soon enough we were the size of the vexes. They promised to teach us how to change back, but only if one of them could control us every once in a while." 

"What you saw was the vex i made a deal with, doing just that." Scar finished.

"So you were arguing with a vex?" I asked.

"Yea, vexes can be very temperamental." 

"So can you do magic"

"Yes we can," Scar waved his hand, a small little drawing of magic appearing. Without thinking i did the same thing. They stared at me in disbelief. Their eyes turned blue again. 

"I haven't seen that in centuries!" "Cub" exclaimed.

"I thought those people died?" The scar vex said.

"They did!" The other vex smiled. 

"Can you show us more?" They asked in usion.

"Can you give my friends their bodies back?" I asked. Negotiating with a vex was a dangourus thing to do. 

"Yea we can I guess." The scar said. There was a quick flash of light. There were two vexes, and Cub and scar looked very dizzy. "Now show us more!" Who'd I'd assume was the scar vex shouted.

"Alright, fine." I watched as cub and scar regained their balance. Carefully I lifted the flowers off my head. Waving my finger a small illustration of the two vexes appeared. They clapped. I made a small portal and stuck my hand in it, pulling out an emerald. 

"Can you do anymore magic?" The other vex asked.

"Sort of…" I carefully made a small sculpture out of ice. Letting out a breath i didn't know I was holding, I stared at the vexes. They flew up to me. 

"We like you!" They both said. 

"Alright you two, leave him alone." Scar finally said. 

"Fine, but we'll be back for more." They flew off. 

"Are you alright candi?" Cub asked. 

"Just a bit tired." I gave them a quick smile, then went to go find Leo who was starting the base.


	22. Idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter

Syren was a bit of a mess, I didn’t know how to help. Leo is much better with therapy than me. I was absentmindedly building a platform that we could use for the game. Every so often, the vexes would stop by with scar or cub. Most times they didn’t do anything but ask me questions. 

“So what are you making?” A new voice asked. Turning around I saw tango. 

"Hunger games" I explained.

"Neat, how are you gonna decorate it?"

"One side will have grass and trees, the other will have mycilum and mushrooms."

"Sounds pretty cool" He sat down on one of the shulker box piles. 

"What are you making?" I asked. 

"Escape rooms."

"Neat"

"Well I'm gonna go back to bugging impulse" He waved goodbye and flew off. I glanced back at the island the games were on. Scar seemed to be trying to push grian off of the clift, Tango was popping out of the wack a mole game impulse was making, Doc was standing on a pillar. It was nice seeing everyone having fun.


	23. Coral and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes from 0 to 100 pretty quick

Leo had made a tower of sandstone with a glass dome as the middle of our base. I was collecting coral, tropical fish swimming with me. Keralis had given me a water breathing turtle shell helmet. I sat down on one of the corals, just admiring the sight. There were fish swimming in between the towers of coral, a turtle was sleeping on the sand, a drowned was staring at us angered. A dolphin swam up to me, I pat it. It started pushing me around, it wanted to play. 

I took out a piece of coral and started to throw it around, the dolphin pushing it back to me each time. Eventually it got bored and swam away. I went back to collecting coral, I wanted a stack of each block. 

“Oops-“ I heard someone bubble. It was Iskall, they seemed to have run into one of the corals. I waved at them, they looked up and smiled at me. I swam back up to the surface. 

“Oh boy,” I muttered. My flowers were soaked, my hair was sticking to the base of my neck. The water in the coral biome was warm, but being out of it made me a bit cold. 

“Hallo!” I heard a gasp, looked like Iskall had resurfaced. 

“Hey Iskall.” He waved at me. His cybernetic eye was reflecting the ocean. 

“What are you doing?” He asked.

"Collecting coral blocks for my base." I sat myself down on a small island. "Whatcha you doing?" I asked.

"Needed some coral fans for a duplicator." He pulled himself out of the water and sat down on the island. "I don't really thing we've properly met." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Last time i took someones hand, grian pulled me into the air" I explained. Iskall laughed.

"That sounds like something he would do." His laughter died down. "So hows your adventures on hermitcraft gone so far?" He asked. 

"Well, Ive only been here for about a week. I ended up joining a war, making a robot, building a shop, getting signed up for another war, oh and met a group of " evil" people." I did air quotes. Iskall chuckled again. 

"You've been busy." He smiled at me. I could see why people liked him. Our comunicators went off.

Leo.Stole.Your.Keys drowned.

"Thats not good." I muttered.

"Why? We respawn?" Iskall was confused.

"Leo and i didnt have respawns where were from. Thats his first time dying." I explained, opening the chat.

Candi_Sweetshop: Is anyone near town hall?

Xisumavoid: nope

ImpulseSv: no

StressMonster101: no is something wrong?

JoeHillsSays: Yea im in my office

Candi_Sweetshop: I need you to go check on Leo

Candi_Sweetshop: hes never died before, hes gonna have a panic attack

JoeHillsSays: Got it im headin down

Candi_SweetShop: I'll be there in a sec

I turned to iskall.

"It was lovley meeting you, im sure we'll be able to talk again sometime soon. But i need to go." I turned around. "Also, dont tell anyone about what your about to see" He nodded his head, i teleported away.


	24. Panic Attacks

I appeared at the door of the town hall. I could care less if anyone saw me. I was still soaking wet, very carefully i ran over to where Leo would be. He was lying on the couch, he wasnt responding to anything. Joe was sitting on the ground, asking him questions; even poking him a bit, just trying to get him to respond. 

"Leo!" I ran up to him and picked him up. "Leo, leo, your alive, calm down." I wispered in his ear. "Please respond, I cant do this without you." His tail flicked. "Please leo!" I held him tighter. 

"Candi?" Joe asked. I didn't say anything. "Its gonna be okay, many of us had the same reaction" He set his hand on my shoulder. 

"Please leave us be" I stuttered out.

"Alright" There was a pang of sadness in his voice. I listened as his footsteps echoed. He was walking up the stairs. 

"Leo," I wispered and sat down on the couch. "Please do something" His tail flicked again. It wasn't much, but it was a response. I could see a shadow of someone else at the door,I didn't care. "Wake up leo." I shook him gently. He gasped, then started to cough. 

"So cold!" He shot up. Without thinking i kissed him. I could feel him relax.

"Your okay leo." I smiled at him. There was worry in his eyes. "Now do you feel alright?"

"My throat hurts." Hr smiled weakly. I flicked my fingers, watching as the light pink magic surrounded him. He hugged me. "Your going to push yourself." 

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me." I whispered into his chest. 

"You two alright?" It was scar. 

"I'm fine," Leo smiled. "Candi are you alright?" 

"I'm just fine don't worry about it." I chuckled softly. 

"What exactly were you trying to get leo?" Scar asked. He was now sitting on the edge of the throne. 

"I was trying to get a treasure map, so we could get a conduit" Leo explained. 

"I can probably get you two a conduit, what do you need it for?" Scar asked.

"We're making an underwater base." I explained. 

"Well thats simple enough" Scar smiled. He waved us goodbye and flew off. I sighed. 

"This is exhausting" I leaned onto leo. He chuckled and ran his fingers through my still wet hair. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	25. Vexes Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might want a translator for this theres a lot of galatic in it

The vexes were in front of me. They wanted something from me, i could tell. 

"||𝙹⚍∷ ⍊ᒷ∷|| ℸ ̣ ᔑꖎᒷリℸ ̣ ᒷ↸" One smiled at me.

"↸𝙹リℸ ̣ ||𝙹⚍ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ꖌリ𝙹∴ ⍑𝙹∴ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᓵ𝙹リℸ ̣ ∷𝙹ꖎ ╎ℸ ̣ ʖᒷℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷?" The other asked. As nice as it sounded, i knew i couldn't accept a deal from a vex.

"||𝙹⚍ ᔑꖎ∷ᒷᔑ↸|| ᓭᔑ∴ ∴⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ᓵ𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡ᒷリ ᓵᔑリ↸╎" the first one giggled.

"∴ᒷ ᓵᔑリ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡ ||𝙹⚍ ᓵ⍑ᔑリ⊣ᒷ ╎ℸ ̣" They said in usion.

"No." I stuttered out. One of them flew up close to me, I could feel the small flaps of their wings. 

"↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ∴ᔑリℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ʖᒷ ᔑ ↸ᔑリ⊣ᒷ∷?" It asked.

"No I dont.." I muttered.

"ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷリ ꖎᒷℸ ̣ ⚍ᓭ ⍑ᒷꖎ!¡" They whispered. Vexes were tricksters… but they can be very helpful. They watched me, waiting. I knew this would be a bad idea.

"Fine…" They giggled, "But!" They stared at me. "You cannot take control of me." They smiled.

"Deal" the one next to my face stuck its hand out, a light orb of magic there. Carefully i shook his hand.


	26. Late night thinking

I opened my eyes, I was still in the town hall. It was dark outside. How long had I been asleep? Was I really even asleep? Most importantly, did I really just make a deal with a vex? I figured I’d have to ask scar, or cub. I knew I could probably talk to Xisuma, but i fucked up. I didn’t want anyone else to get involved. I made a book and carefully held the quill over it. It seemed like a good idea to write what they said to me.

“Your very talented”

“Don’t you want to know how to control it better”

“You already saw what could happen Candi”

“We can help you change it”

“Do you want to be a danger?”

“Then let us help.” 

I also wrote down the deal. How big of a mistake did I just make.

Meanwhile with scar  
__________________________________

He could feel a difference in the vexes. They were giddy, and filled with excitement. He could only hear the side of the conversation from his vex. It was scary how happy they were. He wondered if cub was hearing the same things. Having decided against messaging in the main chat, he opened his communicator. 

GoodTimesWithScar: bad?

He waited a few minutes.

BadTimesWithScar: do you ever sleep 

GoodTimesWithScar: what’s sleep never heard of it

Scar chuckled, it was nice being able to joke with his brother again. 

BadTimesWithScar: what do you want

GoodTimesWithScar: remember the vexes?

BadTimesWithScar: yes why

GoodTimesWithScar: something’s off with them

GoodTimesWithScar: their very happy, they seem to have made a deal

BadTimesWithScar: that’s not good

GoodTimesWithScar: I’m worried for everyone

GoodTimesWithScar: they manipulate people

BadTimesWithScar: I know

BadTimesWithScar: I’ll be on lookout

GoodTimesWithScar: thanks bad

Scar smiled, he stared out the window. There were so many thoughts going through his head. Slowly he fell back asleep, hoping everyone was ok.


	27. Chaos party

I had decided to drag Leo to meet the Evil gang. It took us a while to get there beacuse I didn't want to bother Wels. I knocked on the door of their little cottage. Npc opened the door, blinked then hugged me.

"CANDI!" He shouted. I hugged him back.

"Hello npc" Npc was a tad bit taller then I was. I could hear bad talking to Ex. "May we come in?" 

"WE?" He asked. Leo stuck his head out from where he had been hiding. "MORE FRIENDS!" He seemed very excited. He grabbed both of out hands and pulled us inside. 

"So basically someone made a deal?" I heard Ex ask. Thats not good.

"Thats what scar told me yea." Bad responded, thats really not good. I looked around the living room. Hels was on the couch playing on what looked to be a ps4. Robert was leaning against the couch watching him. Bad and Ex walked out of a side room. 

"Oh hello candi," Ex gave a wave. His helmet was off. He had white long hair, two scars ran across his face forming an x. His eyes were a deep red. "Hello?" He asked. I jumped. 

"Sorry-" I shook my head. Leo and Ex hugged each other, as if they had known each other for years. Hels looked up from what he was doing.

"Another one?" He shut the console off he was on. 

"Yes another one." Bad smiled. 

"Whatever" Hels grabbed a switch and layed down on the couch. Robert looked over at us.

“Hello again.” He nodded his head.

“Hello Robert” I nodded my head as well. 

“So what’s with the sudden visit?” Bad asked, sitting down on top of Hels legs.

“I’m bored, and in the mood for chaos.” I leaned against the wall. Ex had a devilish grin on his face.

“Chaos is my specialty.” He put his helmet back on. 

“And I’m babysitting how nice-“ Leo muttered. We ran back to the main hub, Ex was talking about pranks we could do on everyone, Robert and Npc were talking about who knows what, bad and Hels were holding hands and walking with each other.


	28. Chaos and Cookies

I had to admit, running around pranking people and causing general chaos helped clear my head. Bad kept staring at me while we were doing things, I tried to ignore the feeling that he knew what happened. 

"Shit! Theres Scar! Scarper!" Ex yelled. We all split up in his magical village. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. I must admit, it was a nice feeling; running over the roofs of scars village, the wind blowing through my hair. 

"Gosh darn it! What did you do this time?!" Scar was running around the village, trying to catch Bad. 

"You've never been as fast as me dear brother!" Bad said in a sing songy voice. 

"Yea well you can walk properly!" Scar spat back, chucking his cane to the side. I watched as they chased each other around in circles, just the distraction we needed. Carefully I slipped through a window into one of the towers. Being as quiet as possible, I stole every door i could find. "Gotcha!" I heard scar shout. Bad must've stopped running. 

"Alright you got me, now get off. "

"No- I'm exhausted now. Besides, i can barely walk without my cane." 

"You just chased me for a solid 15 minutes!"

"Adrenaline" 

I stepped outside to see scar lying on top of bad. Both of them were clearly out of breath. As upset as bad sounded, he seemed content with his brother laying on top of him. I didnt want to be caught so i ran out of the village. Out of the corner of my eye i could see Leo jumping over the terroformed hills, Npc and Robert were flying, Hels was sprinting, Ex just teleported. Out of breath, we sat down by grian's hobbit hole. 

"That felt amazing!" I shouted as i finally caught my breath. "What a rush!"

"Did you get the doors?" Hels asked. He seemed to be warming up to me. I fished out the doors, I had 5 in total. 

"Hes so gonna think that Grian did that" Ex chuckled. 

"So what do we wanna do now?" I asked. Ex looked up at the sky.

"Its about noon, why don't we get some food." Ex smiled.

"Fine- just don't eat all of it" I muttered. Npc, Robert, and Hels flew to the SweetShop. Ex and I teleported. Leo did his weird thing and traveled through electricity. I checked the money i had made. An entire day of chaos making and 20 diamonds. Sweet!

"Do you have anything new?" Hels asked as he landed.

"We've got cheesecake" Leo appeared. 

"I'll take it" Hels began to dig for money, leo cut him off.

"Cmon man, were hanging out. Foods free." He handed him a slice of cheesecake, then grabbed himself a slice. I gave Ex a few chocolates, and a cookie for myself. Robert and Npc didn't need to eat, they just liked being around. We spent the rest of the day causing more chaos and framing various hermits. It was around midnight by the time Leo and I arrived at the town hall again. Leo was exhausted and immediately fell asleep. I stayed up for a while longer, Scar walked in and gestured for me to follow him. We went upstairs to his office. 

"I want to talk to you" he said finally.


	29. I knew you once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my atempt at writing a song fic chapter- probably sucks but here it is. Song is *I knew you once*

Scar stared into my eyes. He knew what i had done. I felt awful, I felt like i betrayed him. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Wha" I stuttered.

"Im sorry" he wispered.

*I knew you once*

"For what?" I asked. I was so confused, I had gone against what he had warned me for.

"For getting you involved with my own problems" He held me a bit tighter.

*and it was nice*

I hugged him back.

"Scar, you dont need to be sorry, im the one who made the deal" I could feel myself tearing up. We sat down on the ground.

*I knew your brain*

Scar grabbed a crystal from his pocket and handed it to me as a necklace.

*and your heart*

"Its a protection crystal," He said before i even asked. He looked heartbroken. 

"Scar…" I trailed off. What could i say to make this better?

*all your insides*

We sat there in a bit of a pile for a bit. I felt worse then when I had fallen into the void. I had messed up so badly.

*oh i could tell*

"I guess we both messed up" I chuckled through my tears.

"What?" Scar seemed to have zoned out.

"I made a deal after you told me not to, and if i hadn't have found you talking to yourself the other day I would have never met the vexes" I looked up at him.

*just with a look*

His monocle was hanging down, there were tears running down his face.

*What you were thinking*

"Your right," he smiled. "We should have been more careful" I wiped the tears off of my face. He fidgeted with a crystal hanging from his own neck.

*thats all it took*

"Yknow" I took a deep breath. Scar looked at me. "Im terrified constantly" He looked confused. "If someone could see through my carefree act, or my tough act." I bit my lip. "Im scared of what they would see."

*You shared your secrets*

"Hey," Scar lifted my chin up. "Ive done the same thing" He smiled at me. "I was scared of the thought of how people would react to me if they knew what I had done"

*and i shared mine*

We sat there in silence. The only sounds being the chirping of crickets and the light wind blowing through the trees.

*Silence was Comfy*

I smiled at him, he smiled back. We leaned against each other. We clearly had a lot more in common then the love of magic. 

*without having to try*

"Just so you know," He said after a bit.

"Hmm?"

"Next time you try to prank me, dont where the flowers" 

I chuckled.

*we swapped our smiles*

"Scar," I mumbled. 

"Yes?" 

"Your like the family I never had." 

"Me?"

"All of you. My parents died a while ago,"

*Gifted Advice*

"I never thought i could feel that kind of love again" I chuckled, i sounded so dumb. Scar wrapped his arms around me.

*yes i knew you once*

"I'm glad to be considered family" We sat there in a hug pile, slowly falling asleep.

*and it was nice*


	30. Late wake up

I opened my eyes to see jellie laying in my lap. Scar and I seemed to have fallen over when we were sleeping. I was lying half on his chest. Carefully I picked myself up. Jellie meowed.

"Not now Jellie, daddy's tired." I heard scar mutter. I chuckled softly. I heard someone walking by the door of scars office. I could tell they were pacing back and forth. 

"Hello?" I asked, hoping i wasn't waking scar up. Bdubs opened the door and poked his head in. 

"Hey- is scar with you?" He looked nervous. I nodded and moved myself over so he could see scar leaning against the wall. His face relaxed when he saw scar. His eyes darted over to the crystal around my neck. "You have a protection crystal." He pointed out.

"Huh?" I looked down. "Oh that, yea I do." Bduns adjusted a necklace he had on, turns out he was hiding the crystal under his shirt. The crystals themselves were a light green, they had a slight glow to them. They made you feel safe. 

"When did you get one" he asked, helping me up. 

"Scar gave it to me last night" I stretched. Looking back down at scar leaning against the wall. "What are we supposed to do with him." 

"I got this" Bdubs gently shook scars shoulder. "Wake up dear" he wispered. 

"Ugh… let me sleep" Scar groaned.

"No, Wake up" Bdubs pulled him up. Scar had a major case of bedhead. "Good morning sleeping beauty" 

"Shut up-" Scar muttered. 

"Good morning scar" I said after a while. 

"Hmm?" He looked up. "Oh good morning" He yawned. "Bdubs-" He turned to look at the builder. "Could you get me some tea?" Bdubs nodded and walked out. Scar dusted himself off. "I am never sleeping in here again" He chuckled. 

"What time is it?" I glanced at a clock on the wall. "Jeez its really already 10" 

"Guess it is" Scar grabbed his cane. We started heading downstairs. I could hear Bdubs whistling. "Hey candi?" Scar suddenly asked. 

"Yes?" 

"How often do you sleep?" 

"Uhm…" I didn't really know what to, lie or reveal my problem. I felt like i could trust scar. "I get maybe 3 or 4 hours of sleep each night." This made scar stop in his tracks.

"Thats not good, why arn't you sleeping?" He turned to look at me, concern filling his voice. 

"I have like…" I paused, "these nightmares each night. They explain things to me, its scary how real they feel" Scar nodded. “That’s how the vex showed up.” 

“They do tend to do that.” We continued down the stairs. Bdubs was sitting on the edge of the throne. There was a kettle next to him, as well as three mugs. “Hey Bdubs” 

“Hello scar” Bdubs had a huge smile, it was contagious. I found myself smiling. “Waters ready”

“Thanks you Bdubs” Scar grabbed a tea bag and filled up a mug. 

“Candi, would you like some tea?” Bdubs sipped his own tea. 

“Alright…” I grabbed the other mug. We sat in silence for a little bit. 

“What ya thinking about buddy?” Bdubs asked randomly.

“What?” I had been lost in thought.

“I could tell you were thinking about something” He chuckled “You were biting your lip and stimming aggressively.” I felt my face turn a bit red. 

“Yea you caught me. I was thinking about how me and Leo met.” Bdubs raised an eyebrow.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”


	31. Magic talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cub and i talk about the vexes as i learn a bit more abojt them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i go motivation for this au

I had decided against telling them about my past for now. I couldnt shake the feeling that something bad was to come. Sitting in the tower of our base Leo made, the vex arrived.

"Hello" One of them giggled.

"Good afternoon" I nodded my head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" It smiled at me. 

"What are your names?"

"What?" 

"I feel rude referring to you as Vex 1 and Vex 2 in my head."

"Very well, I'm Circuit" The first one did a bow.

"I'm Astro" The other one did a small spin. 

"Well it is nice knowing your names Circuit and Astro." They giggled. "So what exactly are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well first things first," Circuit walked up to me. "What exactly can you do?" 

"I can do void magic, a little bit of ice magic, and some healing magic." I tapped my leg. 

"Well then, can we see the void magic?" Astro asked. Cautiously I waved my fingers, trying to make a small illusion of another vex. It took a bit longer then i ment too. 

"Your strong" Circuit commented.

"What?"

"We had a barrier up, making it harder to cast magic." 

"Really?" They nodded. 

“Am I interrupting something-“ Leo was standing in the doorway.

“No- well I don’t think so” I smiled at him.

“Alright well, just came to tell you that cub wanted to talk to you.” 

“Alright, I’ll try to finish this up.” I watched as he walked away.

“We could come with” Astro suddenly piped up.

“What?” 

“He most likely wants to talk about us,” Circuit explained. I nodded at the vexes. They positioned themselves on my shoulders, like a parrot. 

“I just realized- I have no clue where cubs base is.” I stated once I arrived at the shopping district. 

"I do!" Circuit jumped off my shoulder and led the way. After about an hour of being very lost, we finally reached the pyramid. 

"Circuit-" Cub nodded at the vex.

"Cub." Circuit giggled. 

"This is not the time to fix your guys problems." I stated. Cub shook his head. 

"Right, come inside." The inside of the pyramid was fairly empty, but there was a blue sofa and chairs in the corner. He sat down on one of the chairs and gestured to the couch.

"So… what did you need?" It was oddly intimidating sitting on the couch while cub stared at me. 

"Scar told me about last night," he explained. "I wanted to know what was going on so far." I nodded.

"Nothings really happened so far?" He stared at me. 

"Well" Astro popped out of my overall pocket. "Cub did you know how strong he is?" He shook his head. "I made a barrier earlier and they were able to cast the magic pretty easily" 

"Why are you in my chest pocket?" I looked down on them.

"Your warm" 

"Am i? Im cold blooded you know?"

"Yes and were in a desert"

"Alright i guess" 

Cub chuckled. I looked up at him confused.

"Most people would freak out if a vex is sitting so close to them." He explained.

"Why? There so cute" I pat Astros head.

"I guess they are," The pharoh smiled. "What else have you done?"

"Not much, we did a small thing then Leo told me you wanted to talk." 

"Hey candi?" 

"Hmm?"

"What kinds of magic can you do?" 

"A few. My main magic is void magic, I know a fair amount of healing magic, I learned to make an ice sculpture once. I think thats about it?" 

"Can i talk to Circuit alone Candi?" I nodded and watched as they walked outside for a bit. I pat Astros head, they made a small noise like a purr. 

"Yknow, I used to be scared of you guys, but your really nice." They looked up at me. I booped there nose. 

"Shh, don't let the secret out." They fluttered up to my face. I relaxed into the couch as they sat on my chest. Slowly I felt myself fall asleep, watching Astro rise up and down when I breathed.


	32. Papa K

I woke up, confused. This wasn't town hall? Then I saw Astro laying on my chest, right im in cubs base. 

"Astro?" I whispered to the small vex. They stirred but didn't wake up. I glanced around the pyramid, cub seemed to have put a blanket on me. "Astro, wake up" They still didn't move. I could see Cub working on some redstone in the back. "Cub?" He looked over at me. "Im stuck" He looked at the vex on my chest. 

"I wouldn't wake them up if I were you," He walked over to me. "They don't really sleep often, its why they eat so much diamonds. It helps their magic." 

"Alright… wait-"

"What?"

"Is that why scar licks diamonds?"

"Its one of the reasons yea, another reason is because of the crystals he makes."

I gently rubbed the vexes back. 

"There like cats," 

Cub chuckled. 

"Hey, what time is it?" 

"It's just after 1 pm. Why?" 

"Well i wanted to meet up with keralis- but i guess that has to wait." I stared at the vex sleeping on me. "Do you think they'll get mad if I move them to my pocket?"

"Probably not, considering they seem to like you a lot. Even scar dosnt get along with Astro as well as you have." Carefully I moved them into my pocket, they grunted a bit but overall stayed asleep. "Why do you need to meet up with keralis anyways?" 

"Oh I don't need anything. He just wanted to know me more," I carefully stood up.

"I think you'll like him, you two act very similar." Cub chuckled and led me through the nether to the shopping district portal. "Have fun," 

Keralis was sitting on top of his shop. I waved at him, he jumped down and hug me.

"I love your flowers!" 

"Thank you!"

"Your face is so pretty! I love it!" 

"Really?" I looked at my teal skin, it clashed so much against his tanned skin. 

"Yes! Its so unique!" I couldn't help but smile at his energy. "Cmon! Let me show you around my base!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards his portal. 

"What's happening-" Astro poked their head out of my pocket.

"Oooh! You have a cute little thing in your pocket!" Keralis stared at astro. 

"Um hello?" They sunk back into my pocket. 

"Oh sorry I'm making you uncomfortable." He backed away. I felt Astro relax. "Lets just keep going," His base was stunning, so many tall buildings, so many cars, it was amazing. 

"How did you accomplish this?" I looked around in awe. 

"Tons of work, now me show you my office!" He grabbed my arm and flew up to the office. 

"Dude- how do you have so many diamonds?" The floor and ceiling were made of diamond blocks. 

"Lookie Lookie at my bookie!" He exclaimed, then dragged me over to a button on the wall. "This is my favorite thing!" He looked at me. "Would you like to press the button?" 

"Alright," I pressed the button, watching as it slowly retracted. Slowly a small tune began to play. Keralis was leaning against the wall with a huge smile on his face. 

"What is love! Baby dont hurt me!" He started to do a small dance. I looked at the button and back at him, shrugged and danced with him. Astro popped their head out and stared at us. 

"What are you doing?" They looked up at me.

"Enjoying music?" They shrugged. I sat down on the floor, I was utterly exaughsted. 

"Are you alright sweetface?" Keralis turned the music off and sat down infront of me. 

"Im just tired, I think my magic use and lack of sleep are catching up to me." Astro fluttered up to my face, they moved the flowers off my eyes. 

"Your flowers are blocking part of your magic," They explained. 

"Do you need something to eat?" Keralis' voice was laced with worry. 

"Probably," I rubbed my forehead, I still couldn't shake the feeling something bad was coming. 

"Here let me see if I have something to eat," He started digging through his chest. Astro placed a hand on my cheek, it felt comforting. "I have some carrots?" He held out a few golden carrots. 

"Thank you k" I bit into the carrot, it was sweet with a metalic tang. 

"It's not a problem" he smiled at me. It was reassuring, i felt safe for once. I felt safe with the hermits, like nobody could hurt me anymore. Keralis led me over to his hotel, saying I could stay there for a bit. The sound of the city he had made were calming. Astro had made themself comfterble on a dresser drawer. I may have just woken up an hour ago, but my insomnia was catching up to me. Slowly i felt myself drift back to sleep.


	33. The void again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit random

I could see Astro and Circuit talking. I couldnt tell what they were talking about. 

"Candi, upisy daisy." There was light shining through the window, someone was standing in front of me. I couldn't tell who it was. "Cmon sleepy, wake up."

"Uhm- I'm up… whats going on.," 

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Oh, thats keralis. "You've been sleeping for almost 24 hours." I noticed my flowers were sitting on the nightstand. 

"Really?" I looked around the room. I was lying on a bed in keralis hotel. 

"Yes, Leo stopped by earlier. He saw you sleeping, handed me a box and told me to give it to you." He explained, grabbing a small box from his pocket. "Here you go," he handed me the box, then stepped out into the hall. I heard my comunicator ping. 

Keralis: Hes up

Leo.Stole.Your.Keys: Perfect!

Docm77: whos up-

XisumaVoid: whats going on?

Keralis: nothin shashwammy

I smiled and looked at the box in my hand. It was about the size of my palms. It was a shiny blue, it reminded me of the vexes. I noticed that Astro wasn't here anymore. Carefully I opened the the box. Inside there was a bracelet, it was golden. It looked like scars monocle almost. The bracelet had an engraving on it, it said -To the end of the world- Leo you cheesy man. 

"So what was in the box?" Keralis poked his head in. 

"A golden bracelet," I slipped it onto my hand. "I need glasses.." I muttered to myself. 

"Hey Candi? Do you want to hang out with me and bubbles?" 

"Yea why not." I stretched my legs out. "Just give me a moment." I noticed i was still in my overalls. I really need more clothes- "Hey keralis?" 

"Yes?" He stepped inside the room. 

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow? Ive been in these for like three days now." He chuckled. 

"Yea i should. Just a moment!" I heard rockets shoot off. I glanced at the scars on my arms, i had been scratching them to the point of bleeding recently, thankfully nobody had noticed yet. I listened as he landed again. "Found some slightly smaller clothes!" 

He handed me a faded pink shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants. He then stepped out into the hall again. The shirt was slightly longer then my torso, I had to roll the pants up a bit. 

"Alright, im done" I walked out into the hallway. 

"Yknow, if you need clothes you should talk to stress. Shes probably the best person to ask for clothes that will fit you." He smiled as he led me to the half house in between some buildings. 

"Hey keralis!" Bdubs waved. "Hello candi!" 

"Good- uhm" I looked at the sun."afternoon. Good afternoon." I fidgeted with the necklace. Bdubs chuckled. 

"So what did you need bubbles?" 

"I wanted to know if you wanted to play some mini games together!" I followed behind the two of them, they were laughing and chatting happily. I felt so out of place. 

"Hey guys," I stopped randomly. They turned to look at me. "Im gonna go check up on leo" I waved goodbye and stepped through a nether portal. I had no intention of returning to leo, i jad no intention of going home right now. I walked through the nether slowly, passing portals. It felt like I was intruding on there space, why couldnt i just feel like I fit in? I entered the portal that led you to the end. It was a strange decorated place but it was nice. I jumped into the end portal. 

The air was cold, nipping at my skin as I found my balance. I sat down on the edge of an island, my feet in the void. My teal skin stuck out like a sore thumb from the void. Why did the end feel so safe? 

"What are you doing?" It was a gruff voice. 

"Huh?" I turned around, there was an older man leaning against a bit of endstone. I paused for a moment, looking over his profile. "It's Tfc right?" He nodded. 

"Resident Grandpa," he chuckled as he sat down next to me. "Why are you staring into the void?" His voice was kind, like a true kind. It didn't feel like pity. 

"Im not sure…" I looked off into the distance. "I guess its calming?" I brought my knees up to my face, curled up like a ball. 

"I guess it is," He sounded so thoughtful. "But why would you need to be calmed?" He asked. 

"I-" I closed my eyes. We sat there for a bit, the quiet of the void surrounding us. "My Flowers!" I shot up, my legs moving faster then my torso. I lost my balance, I was in the void again. I could see Tfc's worried face looking over the edge. 

"Candi?" He called out. I wanted to reply, i opened my mouth. No sound came out. I wasn't in pain like last time, I was just there. Existing in the emptiness. I moved my fingers, there was resistance but I could still move. I wasn't falling. My comunicator went off.

TinFoilChef: Candi just fell into the void!

XisumaVoid: shouldnt they have respawned?

Goodtimeswithscar: they fell again?

TinFoilChef: I can see them, a small teal speck against the black of the void. 

XisumaVoid: stay with them, I'll be there asap

I closed the comunicator. Around me was all black, it was cold. Wasn't this where Ex lived? I "walked" around, it was more like swimming. I could see someone else in the distance. I wanted to call out to them, but no sound left my lungs. The silence was horrible, it made me feel so alone. I began scratching my arm again, ignoring the pain when it began to bleed. 

I sat there for a while. It was hard to tell if time was even passing. I just wanted to give up, to float around without purpose. The crystal necklace had floated up, the crystal seemed much brighter then before. It must have been because it was so dark. I closed my eyes, clutching the crystal in my hands. 

When I opened my eyes again, I could feel someones arms wrapped around me. I moved slightly and their arms tensed. I glanced around the room, it was a cottage of some kind. I looked at the hands wrapped around me. They were a dark gray. They set their head on my shoulder. 

"Are you up?" Someone asked. It sounded like Scar. I couldnt find the energy to speak so i just nodded. "Good, that was a fairly long time in the void." They paused, "again." I looked at the head on my shoulder, it was grumbot. We were the same size, so it was like he was just sitting behind me and hugging me. 

"Glad to know your alright," Xisuma walked in. "Nobody besides a voidwalker has been in the void that long." 

"I mean didnt Zedaph fall into the void for a while?" Scar asked. 

"Yes, but I saved him a lot quicker." The admin sat down on the edge of the bed i was on. "You really need to stop falling into the void." He chuckled softly. I smiled.

"Wheres leo?" I finally managed to say. 

"Hes with joe, he was freaking out and joe has a way with words." Scar explained. I carefully sat up, trying to to disturb grumbot. 

"That makes sense," I paused. "Is Tfc alright?" 

“I’m fine,” I turned to the sound, tfc was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Im glad your up." He smiled at me.

"Crystal?" I turned to scar. He was confused but then he nodded.

"Was it glowing?" He asked.

"Yes I think it was," I looked down at the necklace. "It could of also just been because it was dark." I glanced over at the figure i could see in the hall. It looked to be joe. He waved.

"Whos with leo?" I asked. 

"Hes with ren and doc, they said i should come and check on you." He chuckled softly.

"Are you sure doc is a good choice?" Scar asked.

"Doc may be a bit scary, but he's just a tough lover." Joe explained. 

"Thats not how his relationship with bdubs is-" Tfc pointed out. 

"Oh they just dont like each other-" he smiled. "Anyway, just here to check if your hurt at all" that was a bit worrying to me. Im sure he wouldnt notice the scars, right?


End file.
